Save The Soup of the Poor transcript
Prologue: The opening intro: The crook's introduction and profile Chief: (off screen) "All these people want to know: Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego?" Sean, Barry and Scott: Where in the World is Elliot: Carmen Sandiego? Chief: "And 1 of these people can find her." Announcer: "(Gumshoe's Name), from Oakland, California." Members Cheering Wildly Announcer: "(Gumshoe's Name), from Seal Beach, California Wild Cheering And Applauding Announcer: "And (Gumshoe's Name), from La Jolla, California." Chief: (off screen) "And this young man is Acme's senior agent in charge of training new recruits: (Host's Name)." Host: "Thanks for being here today, everybody, it's been such an honor being here to solve mysteries with you guys, Chief, what's the news?" Chief: "Gumshoes, Carmen Sandiego and her gang of sneaky villains have struck again, this time in Argentina, best known for a famous painting calledthe Soup of the Poor, which hung on the walls 'til today." Sean, Barry, Scott and Elliot: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Chief: Voice-Over "When Double Trouble, those sneaky twins, snuck right into the building, grabbed the Soup of the Poor and walked right off with it." Chief: Over "Today's mystery: Save the Soup of the Poor." Chief: "Your mission, Gumshoes, is to catch Double Trouble, return the Soup of the Poor to Argentina and catch Carmen Sandiego." Back to the Host and the Gumshoes Host: "Thanks a bunch, Chief, alright, you guys heard about the case, and we're gonna begin with 50 ACME crime bucks Sounds any single time you answer the questions correctly, we can give you 10 more crime bucks, and the 2 of you with the highest score, will be prepared for the next round, alright? so, Chief, what's new?" Chief: "(Host's 1st name), Double Trouble have stolen the Soup of the Poor and there's no time to lose, here's the profile on Double Trouble." Sean, Barry and Scott: Huuh, huuh, Double Trouble '' Chief: Voice-Over "He's very mechanical and very sneaky at times." Chief: "Back to you, (Host's 1st name) Back to the host and the Gumshoes....... Host: (speaking to the Chief) "Alright, now you told us, Chief." Host: "Alright, you guys, name the South American Nation, is it Bolivia? Brazil? or Ecuador? now, (Gumshoe's 1st Name), what do you say?" Gumshoe # 1: "I pick Bolivia." Host: "That's good, what do you think, (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 2: "I choose Bolivia." Host: "Very good." "(Gumshoe's 1st Name)?" Gumshoe # 3: "I pick Bolivia." Host: "Oh yeah, Bolivia, the answer we're looking for is Bolivia, nice job you guys." Members Cheering Wildly Host: "Oh yeah, nice job, you guys, that's where they begin this thing off, we're gonna take a little bit of time here to think about the questions and answers." Host: "(Gumshoe's 1st name), you have such a wonderful collection, tell all of us about it." Gumshoe # 1: "I like to collect Lego SpongeBob Squarepants Mini Figures." Host: "Good, very good, now how 'bout you, (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 2: "I collect rocks and postage stamps." Host: "Nice, very nice, next clue, we turn over to a talking pelican." Cartoon Animated Clip: A Talking Pelican Talking Pelican: "I'm a brave pelican and I like the wild life, and Double Trouble really drive me crazy as well too, they're here in Ecuador, and in fact, they're at the exact same spot where the Amazon Jungle is located, so get down there and catch Double Trouble, alright?" Back to the Host Host: "Okay, thanks a bunch." Host: "Alright, name the regions of South America: Colombia? Ecuador? or Paraguay? the 1st round that everybody got went very well, (Gumshoe's 1st name), what do you think?" Gumshoe # 1: "Ecuador." Host: "(Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 2: "I chose Ecuador." Host: "(Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 3: "Ecuador." Host: "And so everybody chose Ecuador, you guys were right all along, nice job, you guys." Sound Alarm Going Off Host: "Oh yeah, you all knew those things, so, (Gumshoe's 1st name), you went right up to 89, so did (Gumshoe's 1st name) and so did (Gumshoe's 1st name), nice job, you guys did-" On Door Host: "Uh, yeah, just 1 minute." The host opens the door and the delivery man enters. Delivery Man: "Here's your delivery, (Host's 1st Name)." Host: Oh, yes, that's right, could you please set it down right about here?" The delivery man sets the dictionary right down at its usual spot. Host: "Perfect, thanks a bunch." Host: "Okay, Gumshoes, name the country, if you would ''please, is it Uruguay? Peru or Venezuela?" Host: "Alright, (Gumshoe's 1st name) is ready, so is (Gumshoe's 1st name) and so is (Gumshoe's 1st name), (Gumshoe's 1st name), we'll begin with you, what do you say? Gumshoe # 1: "I pick Venezuela?" Host: "Venezuela, now, (Gumshoe's 1st name)." Gumshoe # 2: "I choose Venezuela." Host: "Asia, now, (Gumshoe's 1st name)." Gumshoe # 3: "I pick Venezuela." Host: "Venezuela, the answer we're looking for is Venezuela, nice job." Members Cheering Wildly Of Thunder And Lightning Host: "That sound means it's time for the Lightning Round, which means all of these questions had to do with Double Trouble's most recent known whereabouts in Venezuela, every single 1 is worth 9 crime bucks, alright here we go: In a very big country, there's a world's famous ajiaco Colombiano." Sounds Host: "Yes, (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 1: "Colombia." Host: "Columbia is correct, now on to question # 2: a famous food product called anticuchos." Buzzer Sounds Host: "Yes, (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 2: "Peru." Host: "Peru is correct, nice job, now on to question # 3: In Brazil, there's a real tasty treat made there, cheese steak subs? beef and cheese tacos? or couve mineira ?" Sounds Host: "Yes, (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 3: "Couve mineira." Host: "Couve mineira is right, nice job, alright, so the end of 3 questions, (Gumshoe's 1st name) got 82, (Gumshoe's 1st name) got 79 and (Gumshoe's 1st name) got 97, good job, Gumshoes, that's the way to do it, uh-" (Brief Pause) Host: "You know, I kind of got the feeling right now that the Chief is probably calling me in right about now." Chief (on television screen): "(Host's 1st name), please come in my office right away." Host: "Alright, I'll be right over there, you guys take good care, I'll go check to see what she wants, A Bit I wonder what she'd like to speak about." (The Host) enters the Chief's office......... Host: "Yeah, Chief, what is it?" Chief: "Now, (Host's 1st name), you and the Gumshoes have been half across the universe, and you still haven't found-" Host: "Double Trouble and Carmen Sandiego." Chief: "That's exactly right." Host: "Yeah right." Chief: "Well, you need to get your act together as always." Host: "Or we're never gonna find them." (The Host) exits the Chief's office and goes back to the 3 Gumshoes.......... Host: "So remember, we're looking for Double Trouble and trying to get back the Soup of the Poor, so most importantly, ACME Budnet has just provided all of us with a telephone conversation between Double Trouble and Carmen Sandiego, listen very carefully." Double Trouble Twin number 1: (on the telephone) "We know we grabbed this painting, but it's taking a couple of hours to get to the exact location, Carmen." Carmen Sandiego: (on the other telephone) "Never mind that, you 2, those ACME agents are gaining up on you, head for a group of Denmark Islands in the South Atlantic." Double Trouble Twin number 2: (on the telephone) "But we're a bit hungry." Carmen Sandiego: (on the other telephone) "Well, I think you guys in luck, these South Atlantic islands are full of fresh fish and seafood dinners." Double Trouble Twin number 1: (on the telephone) "Seafood dinners? that sounds real good and tasty." Carmen Sandiego: (on the other telephone) "Those Gumshoes are gonna make a dinner meal outta you 2 if you 2 don't hurry up and get going." End telephone conversation......... Host: "Alright, Gumshoes, name the island group: is it Cape Verde Islands? Canary Islands? or Christmas Islands?" Sounds Host: "Yes, (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 1: "I pick Cape Verde Islands." Host: "How 'bout you, (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 2: "I choose Cape Verde Islands." Host: (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 3: "Cape Verde Islands." Host: "Cape Verde Islands, the answer we're looking for is Cape Verde Islands, nice job, Gumshoes, Of Audience Cheering And Applauding alright, so that means (Gumshoe's 1st name) has 96, (Gumshoe's 1st name) has 85 and (Gumshoe's 1st name) has 77, nice job, you guys, now unfortunately, it looks like Double Trouble have completely disappeared, which is very easy when they're sneaky and mysterious." Mysterious Man: "Well, he went to a place that's full of penguins and polar bears, now get on over there and catch him." Host: "Alright, thanks a bunch." Host: "Okay, Gumshoes, name the state, is it Antarctica? Texas? or Colorado? we'll begin with all of you, now, (Gumshoe's 1st name), what do you say?" Gumshoe # 1: "I say Antarctica." Host: "(Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 2: "Antarctica." Host: (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 3: "Antarctica." Host: "Antarctica, the answer we're looking for is Antarctica, good job, you guys, Cheering And Applauding, alright, that means (Gumshoe's 1st name), you have 103, (Gumshoe's 1st name) you have 105 and (Gumshoe's 1st name), you have 138, nice job, you guys, what a very tight game, I think it's time to pick up-" Sean, Barry and Scott: Ohhhhhhhh, the chaaaaase Host: "All I'm gonna give you is 6 crime bucks, hands on your buzzers, please, watch the monitor screen and listen very closely, here we go: Double Trouble took the Soup of the Poor to Rome, name the state they're in." Buzzer Sounds Host: "Yes, (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 1: "Italy." Host: "Italy is correct." Host: "Austin is a place for country music and square dancing, name the country." Sounds Host: "Yes, (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 2: "Texas." Host: "Texas is right." Host: "St. Paul is a place for the Grand Mound and making good walleye fish there, name the state." Buzzer Sounds Host: "Yes, (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 3: "Minnesota." Host: "Minnesota is correct, that means at the end of the chase round, (Gumshoe's 1st name) has 88, (Gumshoe's 1st name) has 93 and (Gumshoe's 1st name) has 94, Cheering And Applauding wow, you guys did super incredible, now it's time for the final clue round, which means you need to decide how much you want the risk, if you're correct, we'll put them up to your score, but if you're not correct, we'll take it away from your score, as your risk, you can risk 31, 46, 55 or 64 ACME crime bucks, now if you all look right over here, please, here's a portion of the universe where we think RoboCrook might be headed, now we turn over to (Guest Star's Name), a recruiter from ACME Universe, watch." Guest Star: "Gumshoes, Double Trouble's in a real big city town, that's all I'm telling you guys." Host: "Thanks a bunch, (Guest Star's 1st name)." Host: "(Gumshoe's 1st name), do you recognize him? that cartoon animated show character?" Gumshoe # 1: "Yes, that's him, Plucky Duck's voice replacement in All-New Tiny Toon Adventures." Host: "Absolutely right, now name the city town if you can, please, is it New Jersey? San Francisco or New York City?" Sounds Host: "Yes, (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 1: "I pick New Jersey." Host: "New Jersey is not the answer we're looking for, so we're going down 37, but this isn't over just yet, now, (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 2: "I choose San Francisco." Host: "San Francisco is correct, nice job, Of Cheering And Applauding alright, (Gumshoe's 1st name), how much did you risk?" Gumshoe # 3: "49 crime bucks." Host: "49 crime bucks, that means 2 of you guys are going for the next round, congratulations, way to go." Cheering And Applauding Again Host: "(Gumshoe's 1st name), listen, buddy, you're a real good detective, you did some wonderful things for a trip that's gonna help you on the next case, hey, Chief." Chief: "We've got the official ACME Crime Net travel kit, and this includes an Atlas for world travelers Sounds Of Cheering And Applauding, an official Carmen Sandiego digital watch, a Carmen Sandiego t-shirt, a super national world geographic magazine and this handy universe globe." Host: "Alright, you guys need to go to the main continent and track down Double Trouble and bring back the Soup of the Poor, so you need to go find them and bring them back, Chief, what do you say?" To the Chief's office Chief: "It's now time for the ACME photo recon, begin the slideshow, please." Slideshow sequences Chief: Over "In Beijing China, there's the Great Wall of China, in which the Chinese people used this to dedicate to the memories of the Chinese lives, and in Cairo, Egypt, is where the Egyptian Pharaoh's tomb is located." Chief: "Gumshoes, Double Trouble have taken the Soup of the Poor to Cairo, Egypt, go get them." Back to the Host and the Gumshoes Host: "Alright, Gumshoes, here we are in Cairo, Egypt, set your thing right over there, and take a look right over here, now anyway, here are the proper location spots where you'll be able to find Double Trouble, the Soup of the Poor and a warrant for Double Trouble's arrest, now the 1st thing you need to do is find the loot, that's the other thing if you get a warrant, with a warrant, you get to arrest the criminal, combine all 3 of those things in that order and 1 of you will get to capture Carmen Sandiego, catch Carmen Sandiego, and you get a trip anyplace in South America, 1 more thing as always, if you happen upon the loot, the warrant and the crook, you get a free turn, alright? (Gumshoe's 1st name), you're way ahead in the final round, you go 1st." Gumshoe # 1: "Nubia Museum." Host: "Nubia Museum, let's see." The picture of the Nubia Museum is turned over, but there's nothing there. Host: "Nope, nothing there, but we're still on our way." Host: "(Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 2: "Valley of the Kings." Host: "Valley of the Kings." The picture of the Valley of the Kings is turned over, but there's also nothing there. Host: "No, uh, uh, nothing there." Host: (Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 3: "Karnak?" Host: "Karnak." The picture of Karnak is turned over, but there's also nothing there. Host: "Nope, nothing there." Host: "(Gumshoe's 1st name)?" Gumshoe # 1: "High Dam." Host: "High Dam? let's see." The picture of the High Dam is turned over, and Double Trouble's image shows up. Host: "Alright, so you got Double Trouble, now remember, (Gumshoe's 1st name), you need to go in the right order: the loot, the warrant and the criminal." Gumshoe # 1: "Graeco-Roman Museum." Host: "Graeco-Roman Museum, let's see here, (He checks and there's nothing there) nothing there, nice try." Host: "(Gumshoe's 1st name), go ahead." Gumshoe # 2: "Muntazah Complex." Host: "The Muntazah Complex, let's see." (He checks and there's the warrant) Sean, Barry and Scott: The warrant Host: "Oh, you found the warrant, I'm gonna tell you the exact same things I told (Gumshoe's 1st name), the loot, the warrant and the crook, now go ahead, (Gumshoe's 1st name)." Gumshoe # 3: "The rocky mountains." Host: "The rocky mountains, (He checks and there's nothing there), nice try, (Gumshoe's 1st name), your turn." Gumshoe # 2: "The Temple of Ramesses II." Host: "The Temple of Ramesses II, let's see (He checks and there's nothing there), nope, nothing there, but there's 2 things you need to remember? where are Double Trouble?" Gumshoe # 2: "High Dam." Host: "High Dam, is he there?" (He checks and there's Double Trouble) Sean, Barry and Scott: Double Trouble Host: "Yeah, there he is, Triumph Music nice job, (Gumshoe's 1st name), you got Double Trouble, now all you need to do is pull down the chain and put them in jail." Gumshoe # 2 pulls down the arrest chain............ Sounds Sean Barry and Scott: Double Trouble, in jail Host: "Nice job, alright, we're gonna talk about your next journey quest in just 1 little bit, you tracked Double Trouble all the way here, we've got something very good for you, hey, Chief." Back in the Chief's office Chief: "When you get on the road and you say the right words:The fastest way to find it is to use a magnifying glass like this 1, and oh, way to go, Gumshoes." Back to the Host and Gumshoe # 2 Host: "Alright, now (Gumshoe's 1st name), you don't know where you're gonna go yet, but you got the loot, the warrant and the crook, so now you got a pen and some note paper, and you can just write down the name of the place." Gumshoe # 2 begins writing down the name of the place he's gonna go. Host: "Alright, nice job, now all we need to do is figure out where Carmen Sandiego is right now, and furthermore, Ringing you get another telephone call, and I'm gonna pick up the telephone here and-" Host: (on the telephone) "Hello? yes, he's right here." The Host gives Gumshoe # 2 the telephone. Gumshoe # 2: (on the telephone) "Hello?" Double Trouble Twin number 1: (on the other telephone) "Carmen skipped out on us again,we're gonna get even with her, so look for her in Beijing, China." Gumshoe # 2 hangs up the telephone. Host: "Alright, now what did they say?" Gumshoe # 2: "They said to go to Beijing, China." Host: "Alright then, we're going Beijing, China, we're gonna need to go over there, hey, Chief." The Chief's office Chief: "Here's a list of places Carmen may have traveled." Chief: Over "Ecuador, Bolivia, Brazil, Chile,Colombia, Guayana, Uruguay, Peru, Paraguay, Suriname, Venezuela.” Chief: "(Host's 1st Name), let's go to the map." Back to the Host and Gumshoe # 2 on the map Host: "So, (Gumshoe's 1st name), you know what this is all about, don't you?" Gumshoe # 2: "Yes, I do." Host: "It's about the end game where you need to identify 8 different South American countries in 99 2nds with the marker, when you're absolutely right, you'll hear this sound, Truck Siren Wailing and if you're wrong, you'll hear this sound Buzzer Sounds, now, come on, (Gumshoe's 1st name), we're gonna do this for 99 2nds on the clock, you've got all of your good friends to cheer you on, good luck, on your mark, get ready, get set, go." Gumshoe # 2 begins moving around the entire map. Host: "That's it, put the marker on Ecuador, where's Ecuador?" Gumshoe # 2 puts the marker on the Ecuador location spot. Truck Siren Wailing Host: "That's right, (Gumshoe's 1st name), that's Ecuador, now where's Bolivia?" Gumshoe # 2 continues moving around and puts another marker on the Bolivia location spot." Host: "That's it, that's Bolivia, now find Brazil ." Gumshoe # 2 continues moving around and puts another marker on the Brazil location spot. Host: "Nice job, you found Brazil, now where's Chile?" Gumshoe # 2 continues moving around and puts another marker on the Chile location spot. Host: "Alright, you found Chile, now find Colombia." Gumshoe # 2 continues moving around and puts another marker on the Colombia location spot. Host: "Good job, now where's Guayana?" Gumshoe # 2 continues moving around and puts another marker on the Guayana location spot. Host: "Good, very good, now find Uruguay." Gumshoe # 2 continues moving around and puts another marker on the Uruguay location spot. Host: "Alright, nice job, now the last thing you need to find is Peru." Gumshoe # 2 continues moving around and puts another marker on the Peru location spot. Host: "Hey, nice job, (Gumshoe's 1st name), everybody, give her a nice round of applause." Members Cheering And Applauding A newspaper headline says: Carmen Sandiego Captured Rockapella Members: [Scatting To Where In The World Is Carmen Sandiego? Theme Song] Host: "Well, that was very good, so I'll tell you what? you're the winner of today, you got Double Trouble, you got the loot back, so, Chief, what do you say to that?" Back to the Chief's office again Chief: "We're all very proud for the very hard work you did today, and for your hard work, I hereby upgrade you to now be a super detective, congratulations, way to go, you're the winner." Back to the Host and Gumshoe # 3 Host: "Hey, congratulations, you're now a super detective, which means you also get to wear the official Carmen Sandiego super detective jacket, what do you think about that?" Gumshoe # 2: "What a good idea." Host: "What do you guys think about that?" All Audience Members: Wildly Host: "Yeah? good, very good." Host: "Now I also found this out, you're a member of the National Junior Agent Society, right?" Gumshoe # 2: "Yep, I sure am." Host: "Now there's 1 more thing I want you to do now, you know what it's time for?" Host and Gumshoe # 2: "Do it, Rockapella!" Elliot: "Yeah!" Sean, Barry, Scott and Elliot: [Scatting to Where In The World Is Carmen Sandiego? Theme Song Again] Sean: Well she sneaks around the world from Kiev to Carolina she's a sticky-fingered filcher from Berlin down to Belize she'll take you for a ride on a slow boat to China tell me Barry and Scott: where in the world is Elliot: Carmen Sandiego? End Production Credits Senior Producer: Howard J. Blumenthal Top Gunge arrives and steals credit name # 1. Barry: steal their Seoul in South Korea make Antarctica cry Uncle Series Producer: Jonathan G. Meath from the Red Sea to Greenland Neemoy arrives and steals credit name # 2. they'll be singin' the blues Director: Dana Calderwood well they never Arkansas her steal the Mekong from the delta Patty Larceny arrives and steals credit name # 3. tell me Associate Producer: Deborah S. Finkel Production Supervisor: Hannah-Gail Greenberg Elliot: where in the world is Sean, Barry and Scott: Carmen Sandiego? Eartha Brute arrives and steals credit name #s 4 and 5 Segment Producer: Lynn Kestin Chief Science Officer: McPaul Smith Sean, Barry, Scott and Elliot: she go from Nashville to Norway Bonaire to Zimbabwe Chicago to Czechoslovakia and back Wonder Rat arrives and steals credit name #s 6 and 7. Editorial Director: Pinch Harris Mission Control: Charles Nordlander J.M. Stifle Business Manager: Thomas G. Veeder Production Designer: James Fenhagen Lighting Designer: Deke Hazirjian Sound design by Acme Soundworks Sean, Barry, Scott and Elliot: Well she'll ransack Pakistan and run a scam in Scandinavia then she'll stick 'em up Down Under and go pick-pocket Perth she put the Miss in misdemeanor when she stole the beans from Lima tell me where in the world is Elliot: Carmen Sandiego? Scott: 'oh tell me where in the world is Sean and Barry: oh tell me where can she be? Sean, Barry, Scott and Elliot: ooh, Botswana to Thailand Milan via Amsterdam Mali to Bali Ohio, Oahu Sean, Barry, Scott and Elliot: well she glides around the globe and she'll flimflam every nation she's a double-dealing diva with a taste for thievery her itinerary's loaded up with moving violations Tell me where in the world is Elliot: Carmen Sandiego? Tell me where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? Tell me where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? Others and Rockapella Band Members: where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? Chief: "This is (Chief's Name) speaking for Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?, thank you all and have a good evening." Category:Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? season 6 transcripts